


The feeling's mutual.

by RavenDeliahJones



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Crush, Love/Hate, M/M, Poptarts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firebrand isn't quite sure what HABIT wants with him this time, or why he looks so damn good covered in the blood of the innocent. Oh well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling's mutual.

There was a dusty silhouette in the sunlight of June 20th. A man, completely still, watching the oranges and pinks of evening collide and dance in the cool summer breeze. Leaves and petals scattered, being nudged by the animals that made their way, a world revolving around him, busy, but so peaceful. "Well, well, well. How ya doin' crispy?" The man's head whipped around, hair framing his face. HABIT was grinning, a hand to his mouth, a finger to his lips. Licking blood from the tips with casual intent. "Long time no see, buddy." Firebrand couldn't help but grin. "If it isn't Short stuff himself?!" He exclaims, standing up to greet the other male. HABIT scoffs, folding his arm with a raised brow, "'Scuse me?" Chuckling, the scarred man stood toe to toe with him, raising his brow in a mocking fashion. He was an entire head taller, HABIT just reaching his collarbone. "You're obsessed with rabbits because you're the size of one, right?" HABIT inhaled sharply, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Anyways." He grumbled through gritted teeth, "What'cha doin' here?" He gestured to the open field in which they resided, the light oranges and pinks turning into smokey reds and greys. Firebrand let his posture slip, and he shrugged. His eyes were dull, and he loomed apologetically. HABIT reminded himself that there were still meager traces of Noah in his mind, deep down. Going rouge wasn't easy, and he'd been alone ever since. "I dunno, it's just so peaceful out here..." He let out a brief sigh, sitting back in his place with longing. "So colourful..." He whispered out into the night. 'The boardwalk is a dull ass piece of shit' HABIT thought to himself. 'No colour, of course he likes it here.' The shorter male let himself sink down next to the other, clearing his throat awkwardly.

The clouds drifted along in the auburn skies, breeze ruffling the long grass softly. Watercolour heavens melded into one another, painting over the sun until it was pure grey, stone cold moon taking over the stage. Movement caught HABIT's eye, and he glimpsed to the side. Firebrand had shuddered, he was only wearing a thin shirt so HABIT didn't blame him. He battled silent debate in his head before he took action, grabbing the male's wrist and teleporting them to his house. 

Firebrand stumbled clumsily, dazed from the sudden change, "What the fuck was that for?!" He demanded, once again squaring up to the shorter male. HABIT's face darkened. "I saw you were cold so I brought us here, you ungrateful fuck. Would you rather catch you death out there? I was doing you a fucking favour!" Firebrand scoffed, looking down at HABIT with a glare. He had been enjoying the sunset, who the fuck was he to interrupt the only thing he had felt comfortable with in months? "Fucking bite me!" HABIT stopped. No anger. All of a sudden, Firebrand was slammed into the nearby wall and held there by his forearms. "Maybe I will." HABIT smiled slyly, leaning in and slowly pressing his teeth into the taller man's collarbone. Of course; he always took advantage of what he was given and well, that advantage was being the right damn height to do that. Firebrand was frozen in place, unsure of what was happening, or how to respond. "What's the matter? Chickening out?" The burned man scowled and began to struggle out of the demon's grip. "No!" He worked a hand free and grabbed HABIT's jaw, smashing their lips together in an attempt to one up him. Feistily, he moved his lips in sync with the smaller man, who continued strong. 'Shit.' He cursed in his mind, 'Thought he would've just pulled away.'  A hand slipped around his waist, and before he could comprehend it, they were heading to the sofa, and he was being pushed down eagerly. He gasped breathlessly as his head hit the cushions. No way was he gonna let HABIT win. Firebrand tried to sit up, or at least roll off the couch but the demon had somehow worked his way into his lap. Fuck. "Are we really gonna play this game, Crispy?" He questioned with a triumphant grin, hovering above him. Firebrand scowled - he didn't dislike what was happening, but he was at HABIT's mercy, as much as he didn't want to believe it. "You won't do it." He grinned, egging him on. HABIT's face curled with malicious intent, eyebrow raised as he slowly leaned down, now having straddled the taller man's waist. "Won't I?" He mumbled huskily into his ear, nibbling slightly. Firebrand bit back his sounds, he didn't want to give HABIT the satisfaction. The feeling of hands teasingly gliding up his midriff gave him the chills, especially when said hands decided they would slide back down way past where they started, to feel around his hipbones. "Fuck" The scarred man immediately realised his mistake, "Fuck! Fuck you!" He stammered out, face hot with embarrassment. A dark chuckle escaped the demon's throat, locking eyes with his prey. "Sorry love, but I don't bottom~" He stripped former collective member of his shirt, and took one long look before taking a rough lick along his side. "But you're about to~" 

Firebrand felt a rush of adrenaline, and he was on silken sheets, purple of course. He heard the all too familiar sound of a button popping, and the sound of something unzipping. He didn't quite notice until the cool air hit his thighs. "Oh hell no!" He exclaimed out, attempting to grab out at HABIT. A calloused hand around his throat soon made him stop. "We're playing this game by my terms, RABBIT~" His voice crackled and layered in a way that made every fibre of his being tremble. The grip was just loose enough for him to be able to breathe, but it was a warning nonetheless. His jeans were stripped from around his ankles and HABIT let out a satisfied 'hmph'. "At least be fair!" Firebrand whined, having given up his struggles. He just wanted to be pleased. "Fine." The burned man watched intently as the shorter male removed his cap and smoothed back his hair, chucking it to the side and removing his plaid overshirt. "I was getting too hot anyways." He grumbled. He lifted his shirt to just above his stomach and grinned, grabbing at the mop of curls that covered the head of the man under his control. "You see this?" He pulled hard, tugging his face towards his exposed abdomen, "You're gonna be getting all of this. Every little bit. And you're gonna fucking worship it like its the best thing you've ever seen, felt and tasted." He ripped his head upwards, so the mans neck was craned to stare right into his eyes. "Got it?" Firebrand groaned lowly, nodding. All the licking, biting and hair pulling had gotten him worked up beyond return and he loved it so damn much. "Good boy." HABIT let go of his hair, and the tall male began to work on palming the demon through his jeans, suckling on a spot on his stomach. Firebrand's fingers fumbled with the belt, and once that was gone he pulled down the jeans and boxers as one. "Woah." He mumbled to no one in particular. He didn't want to look up and see the grin he knew that was gonna be gracing HABIT's lips, so he hesitantly began to pump and twist his wrist like he liked to do to his own. The shorter demon growled and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pushing his face towards his length. "Don't make me punish you." Before Firebrand could comprehend it, the tip of something cold and metallic grazed the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. He gulped and took HABIT's dick into his mouth. Firebrand knew he'd be lying if he didn't say HABIT- or Evan rather, was extremely well endowed. Hell, Noah had even fantasised a few times of being pinned down by the man's strong arms... But he wasn't Noah anymore, and this certainly wasn't Evan. He kept on sucking. 

HABIT made some pretty peculiar noises; they were very guttural. An odd mix of snarls, growls and purring as he abused his mouth as he pleased. "Damn." He gasped, pulling out of the taller man's throat, watching him gasp for breath. "Fuck me." Firebrand's voice crackled, quite ironic to his name. "Fuck me, you won't" HABIT tutted, slowly peeling down the burned male's boxers, "You wanna bet I won't, Crispy?" He was positioned just nicely, and HABIT was feeling generous enough to briefly prepare him before entering. "Fuck me like a man!" He demanded, holding back his noise and riling HABIT up, if he wasn't gonna win, he might as well have a little fun. The demon began to thrust into Firebrand, pinning him down and biting all over his neck and shoulders that would definitely add a dozen more scars to the collection. "You can do better than that! Come on, that's pathetic, I can barely feel anything!" The long haired man's eyes lit up in fury. In an instant, Firebrand was on his hands and knees, knife resting just in front of his throat. "You're right." HABIT let the blade cut a line on the other man's jugular, leaning down to lick and suck at the blood seeping from the wound, making it more red and irritated than it already was. Firebrand knew what HABIT was doing, leaning over him with his entire length in him, he was trying to make him beg. HABIT began to slowly grind into the tall man, waiting for a reaction. "C'mon, you know you want this. Just admit it." He grabbed the dick of the man below him and began to teasingly run his hand over it, having discarded the knife. "I... Uhnnn. Shit!" Firebrand cursed, breathing heavily. He was in debate if whether to fight or keep his pride, but the throbbing of his weeping cock suggested him to just give in. "Please! Oh god, I can't... Please, HABIT! Please!" He could feel the other man's smirk burning into him. HABIT, having gotten what he wanted, began to pound into the tight space, hand leaving the male's length to pull at his hair and speak into his ear, "Is this what you want? My cock pounding into your tight little ass like this? You're a kinky little bitch aren't you? You love this, don't you? I'm going to use you, I'm going to keep you up all night, writhing in pleasure and cumming until you can't see straight. You're going to be sore from every position I force you into, and you're not getting away until I've finished with you." Firebrand was in ecstasy from hearing that sultry tone right next to him, along with every thrust that was so pleasure filled it was painful. With two more thrusts he came, HABIT right after. The long haired male pulled out and chuckled, "Damn, Crispy. Didn't think you had it in you. The want to do that I mean, not my dick... You'll be having a lot more of that over the next few hours." Firebrand was exhausted, panting and sweaty. "...Fuck you..." He breathed, flopping onto the bed with a groan. HABIT laughed, stood up, and pulled back on his pants and boxers. The scarred man let his eyes wander over the other's figure. "Whatever, I'm getting a poptart. Later cocksucker." With a wiggle of his eyebrows, HABIT left the room.

"God dammit." Firebrand sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was hard still.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as a request for one of my Tumblr anons, first time writing about Ol' fireplace here so feedback would be appreciated?


End file.
